


Sirenengesang

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Doktor Daniel Jackson führt ein gefährliches Experiment durch





	Sirenengesang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirens' Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969101) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1) Danke an Marah für das Beta der englischen Version  
> 2) Dies ist eine Challengeantwort, bei der die ersten acht Wörter vorgegeben waren. Was dazu geführt hat, dass ich die Sirenen sehr wörtlich genommen habe. :)

Der Gesang der Sirenen drang durch das offene Fenster des Segelschiffs “Homer” und füllte die Kabine des Kapitäns mit dem jahrtausende alten Lied der Versuchung, der Verführung und unglaublicher Schönheit. Die Luft vibrierte mit dem Wehklagen der Zauberinnen, weil *er* sich ihnen noch nicht angeschlossen hatte. 

Aber Doktor Daniel Jackson war mit starken Lederriemen an einen Stuhl in der Mitte der Kabine gefesselt und nicht in der Lage einen Finger zu rühren, geschweige denn, den Sängerinnen in ihr nasses Reich zu folgen. 

Es fühlte sich wie die größte Wonne und die schlimmste Tortur gleichzeitig an, während Daniel versuchte den magischen Gesang der gefährlichen Seegeister zu entschlüsseln. Peisinoe, Aglaope, Thelxiepeia – sie alle riefen ihn und versprachen ihm ewige Glückseligkeit. Er konnte keine einzelnen Worte ausmachen, aber er wusste dennoch um ihre Bedeutung und sein Herz blutete, weil er ihnen nicht folgen konnte. 

Plötzlich, ganz abrupt, stoppte der Gesang der Verführerinnen. 

Die letzten Echos des Sirenengesangs schwangen noch durch seinen Körper … dann gewann die Stille. 

Daniel öffnete seine Augen und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich bewusst zu werden, dass der Kapitän der „Homer“ vor ihm kniete. Warum …? 

Daniel erinnerte sich, dass der Kapitän ihm versprochen hatte, ihn zu retten und seine Ohren mit Bienenwachs zu versiegeln, wenn er der Ansicht war, dass es Daniel zu viel wurde. Das war seine Bedingung gewesen, bevor er sich überhaupt widerstrebend auf dieses Experiment eingelassen hatte. 

Daniel wollte protestieren, wollte erklären, dass er das Rätsel der Sängerinnen noch nicht gelöst hatte. Aber dann erkannte er, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen und dass seine Handgelenke an den Stellen bluteten, wo er versucht hatte, sich aus den Fesseln zu lösen, die sein Freund ihm angelegt hatte. 

Vielleicht war es wirklich höchste Zeit gewesen, ihn vor sich selbst und vor seiner Neugier zu schützen. 

Die Finger des Kapitäns fummelten die Knoten auf und er nahm Daniels Hände in seine eigenen, um die Verletzungen durch die Riemen zu begutachten. Nach einer halben Minute nickte Jack bestätigend und sichtlich erleichtert mit dem Kopf. Er wickelte zwei saubere Taschentücher um Daniels Handgelenke und sein Daumen lag viel länger als nötig auf der weichen Haut von Daniels Handinnenseite. 

Daniels Atem verfing sich in seiner Kehle, als Jack schließlich seine Hände bis zu seinem Mund anhob und die Haut über den improvisierten Bandagen küsste. Jacks Lippen auf seine Haut ließen ein Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen, das von seinem Nacken aus seinen Rücken herunterraste und an den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel wieder nach oben schoss. 

Jack schaute auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Daniel sah darin dasselbe Verlangen, das er in dem Gesang der Sirenen gehört hatte. Aber dieses Mal durfte er der Versuchung folgen, durfte seinen Wünschen nachgeben. Er beugte sich vor, umfing Jacks Kopf mit seinem Fingern und ihre Münder trafen sich genau in der Mitte. 

Als sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal berührten, fühlte Daniel eine solche Explosion der Freude, der Lust, der Verwunderung und ein so überschäumendes Glück, dass er genau in dem Moment entschied, dass er dem Sirenengesang von Jacks Händen auf seinem Körper, Jacks Zunge in seinem Mund und Jacks Wärme gegen seine Haut nachgeben würde, und er folgte Jack bereitwillig und ohne zu zögern zu dessen Bett.

\--------ENDE---------

©Antares, Februar 2018 


End file.
